Popon
Popon is an enemy appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3, and a tall towering Demon Beast in the anime, which is able to regenerate and hurl balls that explode on contact into an acidic goop. It's appearance in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! was when it disguised itself as Chef Shiitake, where it took the guise of Chef Kawasaki's teacher and tried to eat Kirby. After Kawasaki foiled this plot, however, 'Shiitake' took his real form of Popon and attacked. |- sizcache="211" sizset="128" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|First appearance | sizcache="211" sizset="128" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997) |- sizcache="211" sizset="129" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Latest appearance | sizcache="211" sizset="129" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997) |- sizcache="211" sizset="130" | sizcache="211" sizset="130" style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Copy ability | style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|None |- sizcache="211" sizset="131" | style="border-bottom: #ffffcc 1px solid; width: 85px; background: #ffcc66"|Category | sizcache="211" sizset="131" style="border-bottom: #ffcc66 1px solid"|Anime, Regular Enemy |} AppearenceEdit Popon is a towering Demon Beast that is made up of light green balls, all of them merged together in a row. It has no mouth (although it can speak in the anime), but has two googly eye style eyes. It can hurl these globs, and the moment one leaves it's body, another is formed. It is strongly suggested that Popon is made of Zebon , because after Popon was fried, Dedede said to Kirby that it tasted great, and according to Nightmare Enterprises' copy of Chef Shiitake's cookbook, Zebon is the best tasting food ingrediant in the universe. In the AnimeEdit Appearing in the episode The Big Taste Test, Popon took the disguise of Chef Shiitake, Chef Kawasaki's old teacher. When news spread that Shiitake was arriving, Kawasaki went bonkers trying to prepare, while Escargoon and King Dedede hatched a plot to switch the legendary ingredient, Zebon with an image of Kirby to fool Kawasaki. The Chef discovered the book, and promptly attempted to cook Kirby, although he didn't have the heart, as Kirby loved his cooking, and considered Kawasaki his friend. However, Shiitake/Popon wanted to eat Kirby, and flew into a rage when he couldn't. He transformed into Popon, and attacked. At first, it seemed that it was useless, as no attack had any affect. However, Kirby inhaled Kawasaki's frying pan and became Cook Kirby, he overpowered Popon, and eventually roasted him on the sun. Popon was obviously never seen again. Dedede took a sample of the fryed Popon and eats it. He told Kirby that it was the best thing ever. He decides to make Kirby Top Chef (which is surprising, considering that they are rivals) and fires Kawasaki. In the gamesEdit Popon is also an enemy in the games - namely, one in Kirby's Dream Land 3, which was really Popon's first appearance. He is a minor enemy who just moves about on the ground. At first, he is just one spherical blob, but when Kirby comes close enough Popon gains four more sections and becomes a tower of five blobs, afterwards proceeding to throw four of his sections at Kirby, therefore returning to his initial appearance and starting to just move about again. TriviaEdit *Popon is one of the few Demon Beasts that can talk. *Popon is one of the only monsters to not explode after defeat, along with Kung Fu Lee, Doctor Moro, and Honker Stomper. *A funny fact is that when the actual Shiitake came to Cappy Town, he was at first mistaken for Popon again, and was assaulted. It was eventually discovered that he was the real deal, and he was released from the attack... although not before he was delivered a good beating. *Even though Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Kawasaki thought Shiitake was Popon the second time Shiitake visited Cappy Town, it should be stated that Popon was fried from the sun, so there would be no way Popon could come back unless there was more than one Popon. Category:Kirby Anime